


Lifetime

by hihirai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihirai/pseuds/hihirai
Summary: Maybe in another world, in another place, in another time, they were for each other.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! first time posting a fic here. 
> 
> so basically this was inspired by Ben&Ben's song "Lifetime" and yeah hope you enjoy!

There was an uneasy feeling in Sana's stomach when Momo showed off a ring wrapped around her finger. And no, it wasn't there promise ring they had bought in Japan for their  
anniversary as best of friends. 

It was a ring that Heechul gave, a ring that was a sign of wanting to spend his whole entire life with her. 

"i never really thought that he'd propose to me. " Momo mumbled in between smiles while she observes the ring slipped on her finger. "well, not this early." 

Sana can only stare at the vast sea, trying her best to avoid looking at the ring. Her toes curl around the sand. Uneven breaths out of jealousy? 

Was Sana jealous? 

"are you complaining?" she joked and looked at the older's twinkling eyes. It was a better sight than the actual twinkling blanket above them that held a plethora of luminous bodies. 

"no, of course not. I'm happy he proposed." 

That small smile... Momo did it again. other than her wide smiles, Sana mostly preffered her small ones. She had learnt that it was one of Momo's most genuine smiles. 

Momo was really happy that she was getting married to the guy she loves so much. 

There was a bit of silence after that. Cold wind brushing againts their skin, sound of waves splashing taking over the quiet sky, ringing through their ears. 

"how about you?" Momo asked, breaking the silence. The younger looked at her, one of her brows arched. "you know... Proposing to Mina." 

Sana let out a hum. "I will... just not this early. Or maybe, if I wasn't fast enough she'd do it herself." 

"I think it would be much more sweeter if she'd be the one to propose, she'll love your cute face when you're surprised." Momo giggled, eyes squinting adorably. 

Oh, how Sana loved that sight. 

Momo was right, Sana made the cutest face when she was surprised. The genuine smile out of shock, and the innocence in her face, not knowing anything happening. Just, a very confused Sana was adorable. 

Sana remembers when Momo surprised her to go to Hawaii on their seventh anniversary. Sana had listed every country she wanted to travel to on a small purple notebook (Momo has a copy of it on her phone), and Hawaii was one of that destinations. 

Momo recalled the same thing. She remembers it clearly, not a single detail was left out. It was like she had the moment tattooed on her brain. 

"fine, I know I am cute." 

The older scoffed yet pinched Sana's cheeks. "Mina's lucky to have my bestfriend." 

"as if Heechul wasn't lucky to have my bestfriend." 

Another silence. 

So, so quiet. 

"anyways, since you're very good with designing things, mind helping us organize the wedding?" 

A pain shot through Sana's chest. Maybe she was jealous. Still jealous. 

"of course! just pay me good and fair." 

they laughed and laughed and laughed until they were lying against the sand, their arms supporting their heads as they look up. 

"Momo..." Sana called out. Her bestfriend tilting her head to the side to see her. 

Sana was now backing off from what she had planned to do. She was nervous, her palms were sweating and her breaths were getting heavier. 

But Sana wanted it to happen, so she let herself make that mess. 

Momo was staring at Sana that time, confusion written all around her face when Sana hadn't blurted out a single word after calling her. But was now caught by surprise when Sana was Leaning closer to her. 

Until their lips met. 

Neither one of them moved. 

Yet, it had to end soon because it was wrong, so wrong.

Sana felt she had sinned feeling the lips she had always wanted to kiss. Nevertheless, it felt good to sin. 

She pulled back slowly, meeting Momo's eyes again. Sana expected a slap from the older, but instead received a "sorry" from her. 

"why are you sorry? I should be the one apologizing..." 

"because we aren't meant for each other." 

The silence, the tension, everything was building up. 

"I always wanted to kiss you. But I'm sorry to have kissed you when you're already engaged." Still lying on the sand, facing each other, hot breaths hitting against one another. "I just want to kiss my first love for the first and last time. I'm sorry." 

Momo reached her hand towards sana's ginger colored hair to caress it. She could feel her tensed and it was one way to calm her. "its okay, Sattang. It's okay." 

"I always thought we were meant for each other, but fate said otherwise." a bitter chuckle escaped from the younger's lips. "or maybe if I fought harder to prove these feelings, maybe i would be the one seeing you in a white dress." 

Momo was staring intently at Sana as every word left from her lips, the lips she had just felt earlier. She felt guilty, everything she said was like a stab on the chest, it hurts. 

But what more pain did Sana feel. Momo knows for sure it was unbearable. 

"what about Mina... Did you love her?" 

"of course I did." the ginger haired girl smiled, tucking the blonde hair that had slightly covered her bestfriend's face. "but if I had a chance to be with you... I'd still choose you over anything." 

"perhaps, if I never met him, I'd choose you too." 

Silence. 

Silence was very often tonight. 

"will there be a lifetime waiting for us," Sana trailed off, inhaling deeply. 

"in a world where I was yours?"


End file.
